


Cheshire Cat's And Yellow Roses

by Prentice_argent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think there's flirting, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Paranoid Dipper Pines, Summerween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice_argent/pseuds/Prentice_argent
Summary: Summerween becomes more of horror for Dipper Pines as he tries to adjust to Bill and his new human form. Mabel of course already welcomes the new residing demon as the trusting and forgiving person she is.Bill decides a little force and threat is the best way to address this situation.What could go wrong!
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Cheshire Cat's And Yellow Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this will be my first fanfic on AO3 ever! I tried my best and my best friend encouraged me and even helped edit my work. 
> 
> I hope it's not bland, because, well, that would just be boring. Hope you enjoy reading!

Summerween. One of the many holidays Dipper and Mabel shared a love towards. As adults, that shared interest only grew, the spooky holiday a reminder to their many childhood adventures. 

Dipper chuckled. He recalled the last time they had dressed up with their elaborate twin costumes. Mabel and he had gone as their Grunkles, the very idea making the older men laugh at the time. They had lent them their clothes and everything. Mabel even added some props. It was great.

From his bed, Dipper sighed, Mabel's rambling interrupting him from his thought.

“You know,” He stretched, “If you hadn’t suggested a prank war, to begin with, organizing the party would’ve been easier.” 

Summerween parties at the Mystery Shack had become a sort of tradition ever since they turned seventeen. Stan had even encouraged the idea, the older man finding it a great way to earn money 

“Dipper!” Mabel groaned. “Don’t bash my Summerween spirit,” She punched him lightly. “I’m just trying to do things differently, what with Bill here and all-”

“I don’t trust him.” Dipper frowned. “Every time he’s near, it’s like- he’s hovering over us. Over _me._ ” 

The older twin pouted, eyes rolling to indicate her slight irritation. “It’s been three months, Dipper.”

“And you expect me to trust him?” 

“I _expect_ you to be less paranoid. If Bill wanted to harm us, don’t you think he would have by now?”

Dipper huffed, absentmindedly tugging his hair. Even throughout the years, his sister continued to be too trusting, giving anyone the benefit of the doubt. Even towards someone like Bill. How could she forget who they were dealing with, going as far as to invite him freely into their home? Mabel was practically handing Bill an opportunity to strike.

Dipper crossed his arms, face twisting. “My thing is,” he sighed. “Why make this into a raffle? Couldn’t have this been a regular prank war.”

Dipper had been dreading the idea from the very beginning. He hated it, even more, when Mabel made it into a raffle. Which still made no sense to him. Everyone in the shack had to take part. Not if Mabel had anything to say. They had all selected a role, _prankee,_ or _prankster._ Next had been who the pranksters were pranking. 

Dipper regretted ever playing along. The moment he read his role, he knew things weren’t going to end well. He still recalled the loud cackle Bill had given once he had chosen his victim. 

_“Oh, Pine Tree,” the demon had grinned. “The odd’s are certainly in my favor.” He winked._

Dipper shivered at the memory, choosing to glare at his sister. “All I’m saying is if I somehow end up in another dimension or go missing, it’s all on you.”

Mabel blew a raspberry, choosing to flick Dipper’s forehead on her way out. “Quit being paranoid. I have a party to plan and a prank to set!”

She popped back in quickly. “Remember! Theme’s Alice in Wonderland!”

Dipper groaned. _How original._

* * *

It was Friday. Dipper sat behind the register in charge of the shack. Customers kept walking in and out, all seeming to buy the same knick-knacks spotted at the store. The monster masks Stan had “found” while on his run to buy glitter for Mabel were selling well. He claimed they were “‘free’ for the taking!”. Dipper had only laughed at his Gruncle’s antics, the old man remaining the same as always.

“Thank you for coming! Remember folks, we put the fun in no refund!” Dipper recited with a smile as the customers exited the shack. 

With a sigh, he checked his watch. It was one in the afternoon. “Time for a break…” He muttered to himself. 

Telling Soos to cover for him, Dipper headed back to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets looking for something quick to eat. _I know I hid some snacks around here somewhere-_

“Whatcha’ looking for?” 

Dipper tensed, hands instinctively clenching at his sides. He turned to face a grinning Bill, the demon's self-satisfied grin only vexing him more. _What was he so happy about?_

“Come on, Dipper. No hello,” Bill took a seat. “Kind of rude don’t ya think.” He pouted.

Dipper scoffed, swiftly grabbing a fruit near him and getting ready to leave.

Leaping from his seat, Bill blocked Dipper’s way. Startled, the Pines twin took a step back, getting ready to scream his lungs out if necessary. Or put his boxing skills to use, whichever he deemed appropriate.

“Look! I’m sorry,” Bill rushed out. “I- I came to give you something. You usually take your break around this hour.” 

Slowly, ever so cautiously, Bill reached out to grab the small box he had carried with him from the table. Dipper studied his every move, watching as he opened up the white box to reveal two cupcakes, red velvet to be exact. 

The twin raised an eyebrow.

“They were on sale at the bakery, and they even have a strawberry filling! I know you like that.” Bill handed him one. 

Taking the cupcake, Dipper stared warily at Bill. “How do I know you didn’t put something in it?” 

“Please, kid.” Bill snorted. “If you honestly think, I would waste my chance to scare you with something as simple as this, I’m truly offended.” He took a bite from his cupcake. “I have _better_ plans for that.” He grinned, teeth covered in the red filling, looking eerily alike to blood. 

Dipper blinked. _And, that’s my cue._

“Can’t wait for tomorrow!~” Bill sang. 

_I’ll be your nightmare…_

* * *

Adjusting his bowtie, Dipper gave his costume a final glance. He didn’t look half bad, his waistcoat fitting his slim figure perfectly. Grabbing his rabbit ears and pocket watch, Dipper slipped on his tailcoat. A final glance towards the mirror had him pausing. Remove the ears and pocket watch, and his costume reminded him of… _Bill._

Dipper recalled the first time he and Mabel came in contact with the demon. After seven years, Bill had just reappeared. He had sat there, outside the shack, fingers patiently drumming on the porch. In one swift movement, Bill had made his top hat and cane appear. 

_“Miss me?”_ Bill had smirked. 

Dipper hadn’t wasted any time before his fist collided with the demon’s jaw. _That was one hell of a punch,_ he chuckled to himself. 

“What’s the hold-up, bro-bro? I’ve called you about four times.” Mabel barged in, snapping Dipper out from his thoughts. 

The younger Pines twin glanced up, taking into account Mabel’s costume. With a small shake to his head, he put on a smile. “White Queen, huh?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Would have pegged you more of a Mad Hatter or even Alice type.”

“Pacifica wanted ‘powerful and contrasting characters’ to represent us. She’s the Red Queen.” Mabel squealed. “Now come on, Mr.Rabbit. You’re rather late.” She tsked.

Downstairs the music was blasting, the loudness of it all sending vibrations throughout the house. Bracing himself, Dipper joined the multitude of people in the crowd. He latched onto Mabel for dear life as she steered them across the room. At the snack table, he spotted Wendy and Pacifica.

“Dude, you’re here!” Wendy bumped his shoulder.

“What took you so long?” Pacífica asked, pulling Mabel to her side. 

Dipper gave a small laugh, rubbing at his forearm. “Got caught up.” 

“Did you hear what Mabel pulled on Pacifica?!” Wendy all but shouted. “Your sister pulled a Carrie on her.” She laughed, as Pacifica glared.

The blonde couldn’t help but flip her hair. “I’ll let you know, she’s paying greatly for that.” 

Mabel rolled her eyes, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. “You’re so unfair, it was a prank.” She reasoned before glancing at Dipper. “Everyone has pretty much set their prank or been pranked.” She stated. “Except for you.” She pointed at her brother.

Dipper narrowed his eyes, taking a quick scan of the room. _No sign of him…_

“What do you think Bill’s planning? It has to be good!” Mabel gushed. “I can’t wait!”

“Can’t wait to see me dead…” Dipper muttered. 

He glanced around the room again. Where was he? The more Dipper waited the more anxious he became. His mind couldn’t help but wonder about all the possibilities, all the possible outcomes at the result of Bill’s planning. Was he even here? Why did he even care? Mabel had been right after all. He _was_ paranoid. Ironic how he’d chosen to be the White Rabbit. The wonderland character fit him to a T, curious yet anxious, always questioning and in a hurry. Huffing, Dipper addressed the girls.

“What did he even dress as anyway?” 

Wendy nodded her head in a direction, having spotted the demon. “Seems like the Cheshire Cat.”

Far off in the center of the dance floor, there he was, body pressed up against two others, hips swaying smoothly to the bass of the music. Dipper pursed his lips, hands gripping onto the red cup Wendy had given him. 

He took a sip, humming to himself in thought. _He won’t be doing anything any time soon._ Allowing himself to relax, he faced Wendy. 

“Wanna dance?” 

The redhead only laughed as she dragged him to the dance floor. Wendy’s joyous laughter filled Dipper’s ears despite the roaring crowd. It had been years since Dipper’s crush on the girl ended, his teenage self having understood they were better off as friends. And yet, as he danced with her, he remembered why he had liked her in the first place. 

She was a freedom Dipper wished to achieve. 

Fists in the air, they jumped to the beat. Throwing his head back, Dipper granted himself the opportunity to let loose, to let the rhythm take over. He swayed instinctively, laughter erupting from his throat as euphoria took over.

_That punch was definitely spiked,_ he thought to himself. But he could care less, soberness be damned! As Dipper reached out to grab Wendy, an arm snaked around his waist.

Eyes shot in surprise, Dipper tried turning around before the room around him faded. Clutching onto the stranger’s arm, Dipper clenched his eyes shut before he felt himself being shoved to the ground. The groan that escaped his lips, did nothing to help with his headache.

“Where am I?” He stood slowly.

Dipper pulled out his phone, feet shuffling. Whatever light his phone provided wasn’t enough to see into the pitch black of the room. Feeling a breeze from behind, Dipper whirled around. His rabbit ears had been knocked off, a slight snicker echoing throughout the place. Blue flames suddenly circled him, the blazing of it all providing clarity. 

Dipper let out a resigned sigh, shoulders tensing. “I know it’s you, Bill.” He slowly turned in a circle. “It’d be stupid of me not to assume it’s you.” 

“ _It would, wouldn’t it…”_ Bill’s voice echoed as if a whisper. 

Dipper’s eyes flickered, trying to pinpoint the direction the demon’s voice was coming from. He tried jumping over the fire but to no avail. A barrier was holding him there.

_“Come on, Dipper…”_ The demon taunted by his ear. 

Dipper lept back, hands forming into fists. “Alright, quit your taunting. Pranks over.” He gritted. 

Bill’s laughter erupted around him, ever so slowly turning into that maniacal cackle that was just… _so him._

“What’s the matter, Pine Tree?” Bill appeared in front of him. “Scared.” He smirked.

Bill’s eyes shone a different color, his usual golden ones replaced by an eerie cold blue. The more Dipper stared, the more he took into account his appearance. The pointed ears, the curling tail, his sharp _claws,_ and his _razor teeth._ It all was so animalistic. Bill was taking his role a little _too_ seriously. Dipper took in a breath, _Is he actually going to harm me..._

“You know,” Bill began. “One thing I’ve always admired is that steel-like mind of yours.” He floated in the air, body laying casually. “But sometimes, it just gets in the way.” He inspected his claws, his smile gone.

Dipper took a stance, ready to defend himself from any attack thrown his way. With a snap of the other’s fingers, Dipper found himself strapped to a chair. He struggled to get free, the metals on his wrists only tightening. Soon enough arms found themselves around his chest, Bill’s face close to his. The demon purred, like a cat satisfied with its prey.

_“Care to make a deal, Pine Tree?”_

“Are you insane?!” Dipper all but thrashed. 

Bill laughed. “You’re asking if I’m insane! Me! A Dream Demon, creator of chaos, lover of nightmares!” He threw his head back. “Of course I am!” 

Dipper flinched. “Listen here you piece of shi-” His lips were sealed shut.

“Better,” Bill sighed. “You see _Dipper,_ I’ve been trying to make amends here. Even Stanford’s let his guard down, and it’s him!” The demon played with his tail. “I was honestly hoping for things to run smoothly with you, but you make it rather difficult.”

Dipper’s muffled voice vibrated, his head shaking as he tried to speak. Rolling his eyes, Bill snapped his fingers. Dipper gasped. “So what, you’re just going to hold me prisoner, now?!”

“No, I’m just going to give you some clarity.” The demon’s eyes twinkled. “Your paranoia has clouded some... ‘ _judgments’._ ”

Dipper gaped at him, mind not understanding what Bill meant. This was insane, he was insane! Mabel was going to regret ever planning something ridiculous as this. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, nor do I want to.” He huffed. 

“I’m aware,” Bill shrugged. “I just want one thing.”

“I’m not agreeing to a deal.”

“You haven’t even heard it.” Bill countered. “Just accept this.” He pulled a rose from thin air.

“A rose?” Dipper started. “You deviate from a regular prank to holding me hostage, to force me to accept a rose?” 

Bill’s lips thinned, eyes setting into a serious stare. “It's not just a 'rose', this one's special. It changes with the holder. Consider it a mood ring if you’d like, I don’t care.” He inched closer. “But at the moment this rose is yellow, and what that means is, that I _want_ to be friends with you.” 

“Well, you have a funny way of showing it.” Dipper scoffed.

“Are you kidding?” Bill stressed. “Anytime I’m anywhere near you, you either run off or ignore me.” 

Silence followed.

At Dipper’s unedifying stare, Bill sighed. With a simple wave, their surroundings shifted, the unknown room having been Dipper’s. Glancing down, Dipper realized he’d been sitting in his desk chair. He rubbed at his wrist, the tightness of the metals having left them sore. This hadn’t been what he was expecting. None of it... 

He heard fabrics rustle, looking up to see Bill setting down the rose. The demon appeared defeated, the usual mischief in his eyes dimmed down to a somber stare. Dipper couldn’t help the look of astonishment that took over.

He stood, hand slowly reaching to grab the rose as Bill began to make his way out. He took a deep breath _._

“Bill…”

The demon glanced back, eyes widening in curiosity. His lips curled into a smile, a faint chuckle escaping him.

The rose was **_yellow_** _._

" _Thanks, Pine Tree."_

Closing the door as he left, Dipper was alone. He smiled, rose still in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT! Hopefully, my writing wasn't as bad. If there are any suggestions please feel free to comment. Politely of course😂 Also, if you'd like me to write something else, feel free to say so considering coming up with plots is DIFFICULT! 
> 
> I somehow managed with this one. Overall, THANK YOU!


End file.
